Moments in their Lives
by Peace-bookluva
Summary: This is just a side story to The Future Learns the Past. It takes place during, after, and before they read the books. It includes everyone from the late James and Lily to the children that were named after them. ENJOY [2/2/14: I have begun to rewrite and edit previous chapters. I have gotten through 5]
1. Breakups

**Here is a side story to my other story "The Future Learns the Past." This is a series of one-shots, drabbles, whatever you want to call them! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.**

"Mum, it happened again!" James exclaimed as he burst through the backdoor into the kitchen.

"What happened again?" Ginny asked as she was finishing up the family's lunch.

"Yeah, what happened?" Lily asked from her spot at the table.

"I told her, and she completely freaked out."

"Personally," said Fred as he walked in behind James, "I don't think it was that bad. Best reaction I've seen anyway."

"What happened?" Lily demanded.

"James told Eliza that he was a wizard. She didn't like it too much," Fred answered.

"In fact, she broke up with me," James said, sitting down at the other end of the table. His head was in his hands.

"Mate, you've really got to stop telling these muggle girls what you are. Better yet, stop dating them to begin with," Fred advised.

"I can't help the fact we live in neighborhood full of muggles! And no one at Hogwarts seems to catch my eye. Well, not really." James gave Fred a pointed look.

"I know exactly who you're talking about," Ginny said with a smirk on her face, though they couldn't see it.

"How the bloody hell would you know?"

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny made a mental note to hex Ron tomorrow when they all came over.

"I told her," said Lily matter-of-factly.

"Lily, you are so dead," James said standing up. Lily bolted.

**Author Note:**

**I like reviews, they make me happy. (They also make me write more!)**

**~Peace**


	2. Friendly Relationships

**This one is about Teddy and Victorie. Just a moment in the friendship part of their relationship. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.**

* * *

><p>Friendly Relationships<p>

"Are you alright?" Victorie asked softly as she walked out of her house to see Teddy facing the running water, his shoulders slumped.

He didn't look up at her when he replied. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said in a voice that clearly stated he wasn't.

"Don't lie to me," she said sternly. She went down the hill a little bit to sit next to him. She took his right hand and held it in-between her soft hands. "Please tell me what's wrong. I've been worried sick. So has Uncle Harry."

"It's nothing, sweetheart. Nothing to worry about anyway. I've just been thinking," he hesitated before continuing, "I've been thinking about my parents."

"Oh," she barely made out. She didn't like it when he brought up his late relatives. It hurt her to see him hurting, and they were one thing that really touched a nerve in his heart. "Do you want to talk with them?" Victorie asked softly.

"I do. But I want to talk to them when they're sitting right next to me, or over dinner. That can't happen with them in portraits forever." His voice grew louder as he spoke.

"You have Harry and Aunt Gin for that, remember?" she murmured, her hair flying in her face from the heavy breeze. "You have me too," she said even quieter.

Teddy couldn't help but smile at this. He removed his hand from hers and wrapped his am around her petite waist. "I know," he said, finally looking at her.

"Good," she smiled, touching his wavy red hair. "Hey Teddy?" she said examining it.

"Yes?"

"What's up with the Weasley hair?"

He chuckled. "Lily wants me look like a Weasley around her. It's become a habit. It's probably my favorite color. Makes me feel attached to the family."

"I'm glad a got my mum's hair color. Dad's hair is far too red."

Teddy silently took out his wand. He murmured a spell that caused her hair to be blond with red highlights. He conjured a small mirror. "What do you think?" he asked, giving it to her.

She looked at her reflection oddly. "It's interesting. Dad'll kill you though. You and me both."

"Oh well. I'm willing to take the risk."

It was silent for a moment. All you could hear were the robins chirping in the garden behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	3. The Map and brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.**

* * *

><p>"I need to find it!" Albus exclaimed in frustration, his hands full of his black hair.<p>

"Personally, I don't think the map would be in your parents' bedroom. Perhaps your father's office." She flipped the page of the book she was reading.

Albus turned away from the drawer he was looking at to glare at her. "You tell me this _now?"_

"I didn't think of it till now," said Rose, her eyes zipping through her book's pages.

"Well, come on," said Albus, tugging at her arm. She wouldn't budge, "Rose!"

"Magic word?" she said, turning the page. It seemed like she was talking to a four year old.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Please?"

"Oh, alright. But if we get caught—"

"We won't get caught! Mum is gone, the house elves are off today, and dad's at the ministry. We have no one to worry about."

Rose was going to respond when a familiar face caught her eye in the doorway. "Except for him."

"Rose, I already said, there is no one—"

"Am I no one to you now?" Teddy smirked.

Albus slowly turned around. "What a lovely surprise. I thought you were off with Mum."

"I came back early. She was taking far too long to buy a few simple things. But don't change the subject. What are you looking for? "

"The map," Albus confessed.

"It's not here."

"What do you mean 'it's not here'? Albus demanded. "Dad didn't give that to James too, did he? He already has the cloak!"

"No, but James, how to word it, _helped _himself."

"Thought so," Rose said, finally getting up.

"We need something for when we're at Hogwarts that dad had. Or even mum."

"I think I might have something that'll do the trick." Teddy headed down the hall to his own room followed by Albus and Rose. It wasn't the cleanest room, but it was loads better than James'. Teddy pulled two things off of his desk. "Voila!" He handed them each one mirror.

"You've been spending a lot of time at Uncle Bill's, I see."

"Almost everyday."

"_Why?" _Albus asked suspiciously.

Teddy's cheeks brightened. "No reason."

"What are these?" Rose asked curiously.

"Harry gave them too me. They once belonged to the Marauders—"

"Oh, I remember now. They mentioned them in the last book we read!" Rose said excitedly.

"Are you sure you want to give them to us? Couldn't you still use them in the future?"

"You'll need them more than I will."

"Now I remember why you're my favorite brother."

Teddy grinned.

"Thanks mate."

"I'm here for you little man." He then winced.

"Someone's getting soft," Rose teased.

"Dang it Victoire," Teddy muttered to himself after they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it? Do you have ideas for me? Review!<strong>

**-Peace**


	4. News and Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>News and Friends<p>

"You're what?" Angelina gaped after spraying the butterbeer she had just put in her mouth seconds earlier.

"Do you think you're stable enough to have another one after nine years?" Hermione asked, confused on how Ginny let something like this happen again.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if I am pregnant or not. My monthly is late, though; a whole week late."

"Maybe you need a break. Maybe being with kids all day is too much for you to handle. It might not be a baby at all. Studies state that stress can be a factor in a late period. Have Harry take you out somewhere for a couple days. You deserve it."

"I can't just ask him. You just don't do that."

"Here," Angelina offered. "I'll talk him into it. Just relax. Stop having everyone over so much."

Ginny chuckled slightly. "I can't do that. If the kids want their friends over, I can't stop that. And plus, I'm fine. Trust me." She stood up, shouldering her bag. "I've got to go. Don't think Teddy can keep the kids calm enough not to destroy the house. Lily has been using accidental magic a lot more lately. I think James is teaching her."

"See you Gin. Are you going to the DA reunion?" asked Angelina.

"Course I am. The teacher is my husband, isn't he? I'm practically planning the thing. I've really have to go now."

"What would I do without those two?" Ginny thought with a smile before she apparated.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>!


	5. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The wonderful J.K. Rowling does**

* * *

><p>Beautiful<p>

It was a very chilly night in London and the Weasley's were celebrating Christmas. It was after dinner and everyone split off into their little groups and dispersed around the house and outside. Teddy and Victoire were outside on the right side of the gate, looking up at the stars.

"They really are beautiful, aren't they?" Victoire asked softly.

Teddy wrapped an arm around her, running his hand though her curly blonde hair. "Not as beautiful as you," he replied. She felt his voice vibrate though her.

She smiled. "You're so sweet," she murmured.

A shiver overtook her body. Teddy pulled away from her and held her at arm's length away. "You alright?" he asked with concern, unsure as too what cause her to do that.

"I'm just cold. This isn't the best weather for muggle clothing." She rubbed her arms that were covered by a thin sweater.

Teddy pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders before she could protest. "Theodore Remus Lupin!" She complained. "You'll catch a cold."

"Love, trust me, I'll be fine."

Victoire shook her head, wanting to argue. She knew it was no use. "I hate you," was all she could say.

Teddy chuckled. "If you did, would you turn this down?" he asked softly, pulling a box from inside of the jacket Victoire was wearing. He got down on one knee and opened it.

Victoire stared at the gorgeous ring that was in front of her. She couldn't seem to speak. She continuously opened her mouth, but absolutely nothing was coming out.

"Victoire Weasley, will you marry me?" Teddy asked gently.

Victoire, still unable to speak, simply nodded her tear-soaked face.

Teddy slid the ring unto Victoire's finger carefully.

"Stand up, fiancé," she smiled at the word. He did as he was told. Victoire threw her arms around him in joy. "This is the best Christmas present ever," she thought.

MitLMitLMitLMitLMitLMitLMitLMitLMitLMitLMitLMitLMitLMitLMitLMitLMitLMitL

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Corner:<strong>

**Reviewing is always nice**


	6. Letters Home

**Hello again. Just some letters home at the beginning of Rose and Albus's first year.**

**Here ya go**

* * *

><p>Dear Mum, Dad, and Hugo,<p>

Hogwarts is amazing! I really fancy being here. I still miss you, Blimey, it's been what, two months?

Anyway, I'd like to inform you that you might have to disown me. I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. The hat decided to put me in Ravenclaw instead. Fancy that. Al was put into Gryffindor so I hardly see him. I sit with the rest of the family during meals though, so I see just about everybody.

I have classes with the Slytherins so I see a lot of that Malfoy kid. He doesn't seem all that bad, honestly. He's rather quiet, just like Hugo. I have no idea what you were warning me about. Only bad thing about him is is last name.

I have to stop writing before I go on for ages. I have Charms homework to do. Oh, Potions as well. I'll write again soon.

Love from,

Rosie

Dear Mum and Pa,

Man, did you understate how amazing it is here. Minus all the essays and practicing, it's all fun and games. Neville has snuck Rose and I out to Hogsmead during our free time last week end and the treats were even better than Grandma's. That is saying something BIG!

We've started flying lessons this morning and so far it's my favorite part of Hogwarts. Not because I'm learning how to fly (I perfected that years ago) but because I actually get to fly. It's weird not going flying with Teddy, Hugo and James all the time. Remind me again why 1st years can't be on the house team? It's not fair. James won't shut up about it either. Why does he hate me so much? Are you sure he's my brother? I swear you picked up the wrong child.

I've got to go. I'll see you Christmas Break,

Al.

P.S. Let Lily know I love her and not to have too much fun without me.

* * *

><p><strong>Horrible, I know. Or is it? Review please!<strong>

**At least 3 new chapters will be posted though out the week. Some more letters, love, snow, and Hurts. **

**Any ideas? Let me know**

**~Peace**


	7. Brother to Brother

**I'm on a role you guys, so be expecting lots more today and tomorrow**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Teddy,<em>

_Man oh man. Hogwarts is surprisingly different without you here._

_Quidditch has started. It's weird not having you as Captain. Joshua Finnegan has taken your place. I'm just going to be straight up, he is a load of dung. Our chances of winning are very slim._

_How come you didn't tell me about Victorie? I mean seriously, I thought you would automatically tell me this stuff. Plus, she's my cousin. She's pretty much already related to you. And that, my friend, is sick._

_Even though you don't deserve to know, there is this new girl, Rachel Hemick. She's in Ravenclaw and man is she a sight for sore eyes, She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Her eyes are like blue stars, hair that shines when light hits it, a smile no one could ever forget. She's a friend of Rose's, even though they are in different years. Dude, did you know Rose has gotten herself a boyfriend? Who would have though. And it's not a bad looking bloke. He is almost as good as me. Key word: Almost. Anyway, back to Rachel. What do I do about her? She is one girl in the entire 4th year to not attempted to crawl all over me, expecting a good shag. I mean honestly, what kind of girl is this? What ever it is, I like it. (Merlin, she is messing with my brain. Where else did all that goo come from?)_

_I'd better go. Let the fam know I say hi._

_-James_

* * *

><p><strong>A simple letter introducing Jame's first real love. You'll see Teddy's reply around chapter 11.<strong>

**How was it? Bad? Good? Not my best? iight? Let me know in a Review!**


	8. Tears and Breaks

**This story is about Fred and Roxanne. Roxanne's first serious heartbreak**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I haven't seen Roxanne since the beginning of break and I was starting to get worried. Christmas was her favorite time of year and she was always singing and dancing around the house. She's been locked in her room since Christmas. It's been 4 days now. She hasn't come out to eat or anything. She loves food.<p>

I've decided to take matters into my own hands since my parents weren't doing anything what so ever. I walk up the stairs slowly, not wanting to make her aware of my presence. I knock gently on her door before entering, not waiting for her to answer..

I was not prepared for what I saw next. Glass was everywhere, pieces of parchment in every corner, shredded to pieces. Roxy was sleeping on her bed. She was a mess. Her cheeks were soaked. Why was she crying?

I sat in the chair at her desk, analyzing the damage. I noticed something odd about the paper on the floor. They were all letters…..and pictures. In each was Mitch.

Mitch, Mitch, Mitch, I thought. Mitch was Roxanne's boyfriend who I despised deeply. What caused her sudden change in heart?

I moved to sit on the edge of her bed. I placed my hand back. I shook her gently awake. She groaned but refused to get up.

"Roxanne." I shook her again. "It's me Fred."

"Leave me alone," she moaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, rubbing her back.

"Why would you care?" she croaked.

That cut me like a knife would cut a piece of meat.

"Because you're my little sister, and I love you." I flinched slightly at how mushy that sounded.

Roxanne slowly sat up. "Do you really want to know what's wrong with me?" she hiccupped, "Mitch—"she couldn't finish her sentence. She started to shake in sobs. I held her close to me, rubbing her back still.

At some point, she fell asleep. As she lay in my lap, I realized exactly the reason why she was so upset. Mitch had broken up with her. 'Break my sister's heart and I'll break your bones' is what I warn each of her boyfriends.

I looked back at Roxanne to see that she was sleeping. I laid her back down on her bed and left the room at top speed. I headed down the stairs at top speed, running past my dad.

"Here are you going so fast?" he asked.

"To kill the guy who broke my little sisters heart," I walked out the door and disapparated.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like?<strong>

**Let me know in a Review!**

**Ideas too**

**~Peace**


	9. Snowstorm

**I started this a while back. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Mum, we're leaving!" Rose shouted into the house.<p>

"Alright, come back before the storm begins," Hermione responded.

But Rose was already out the door, chasing after her friends.

"Did your mum say when we had to be back?" Teddy asked her.

"Not that I know of. She could call me if she wants us home. Let me just check if—oh no!"

"What is it?" Albus asked.

"I can't find my phone!" Rose exclaimed frantically. "I must have dropped it when I ran over here!"

"We'll find it when we come back," Fred assured.

"I hope so."

"Blimey, it would be bad if dad kills you on your birthday," Hugo said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks Hugo," Rose said with heavy sarcasm.

"Where are we off t anyway?" Roxanne asked.

"A large field where we can play in the snow," Teddy answered.

"why don't we start now?" Fred and James said in unison. They both started chucking balls of cold snow at each other.

"Hey!" Albus exclaimed. H had just got hit square in the face by a snowball. He took off his glasses and wiped them. He then picked a ball of snow of his own and hit Teddy in the lower part of his back.

Screams of laughter and joy filed the air as they continued their journey towards their destination. Fewer and fewer snowballs were being thrown as it started to get colder and windier.

"I want to go home," Lily complained.

"Where is home?" asked Roxanne, confused. She turned around and saw nothing but a white sheet of moving snow.

"I'm not quite sure," James said, also stopping.

"We're not lost are we?" Lily asked softly.

James wrapped an arm around her. "Course not."

Rose finally spoke up as the voice of reason. "Yes, we are, Lily," she confessed. "But, I know where we can go to warm-up a bit and to get out of the storm. Thing is, it was built for only four people though."

Teddy grinned. "Great, where is it?"

"If my calculations are correct, we are 34 meters west of it. So let's turn right. We should reach it at some point," said Albus.

The group turned and continued to walk as the winds picked up. When they finally got there, Rose said again, "it's quite small."

"We'll make the best of it," Teddy reassured the group. "Okay, Albus, Rose, Roxanne and Red, you're in first. They obeyed his without hesitation. They climbed the ladder into the treehouse. "Alright, Lily, Hugo, you're next. Sit on your siblings." Teddy looked at James, who's hair was white as a flour and he was shivering. "You next. I'll stay out here since there won't be anymore room."

James immediately protested. "If you don't go in, I won't either."

"I'll be fine, James."

"We will make more room. I can't leave you down here. You'll freeze."

Teddy reluctantly followed James into the packed tree house.

"Alright you guys, squeeze in more. It'll keep us warmer. Plus, Teddy is coming as well."

They moved closer together. Roxanne even went to sit on Fred's lap/ James climbed in, the Teddy. Teddy held the door shut so the wind wouldn't affect them much.

"I'm scared," Lily confessed as she snuggled into Albus's arms. The younger ones nodded their heads in agreement.

"Someone will come for us. I wish I could use my wand."

"Me, too," James said. It was silent. "Hey! Isn't this an emergency?" he asked.

"Obviously," Roxanne said, rolling her eyes.

"Then we could use magic!" said Hugo.

This caused the Potter children, Fred, and Teddy to laugh.

"We've had enough 'emergencies'" Albus explained. "The ministry said they don't care who our parents are and what they've done. They can still expel Teddy, Fred, and James."

Roxanne angrily started to talk. "So you're telling me that we are stuck here, in the cold, because of YOU?" No one answered her. "Oh, once I can feel my hands, I will strangle each of you till you die." None of them have ever seen Roxy like this before. It reminded them of Aunt Angie.

"Hugo? Rosie?"

"James? Lils? Teddy? Al?"

"Roxy? Freddie?"

"Did you guys hear that?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like our fathers."

"On the count of three, we shout 'we're here!'"

"One, Two Three," they counted aloud. "We're here!"

Teddy climbed out from the tree house and went to find them. He couldn't see a thing. He pulled out his wand. "Lumos." It didn't make much of a difference, but it was worth a shot.

"Do you see my light?" he asked. He then saw three, tall, familiar figures.

"Yeah, we can see you, too."

Three dark figures appeared in the distance.

"Hey guys, come on down," Teddy said to his friends in the tree house.

Everyone came down one by one. By the time they were all down, their dads had met up with them.

"Daddy!" Lily exclaimed, jumping into Harry's arms. "We got lost and it was cold and I was really tired from walking so much.

"I know honey," he said, lifting her up into his arms.

"You guys ready to head home?" George asked.

Sounds of agreement ripped though the air.

Ron cleared a path with his wand. "Follow me."

Once they were home, they were enveloped in hugs and kisses from their mothers. Teddy stood there silently, waiting for his friends so they could continue to hang out.

Ginny looked up at him and rose her eyebrow. "What are you waiting for?"

He gave a half smile and walked over to her and hugged her. If he were to have any woman be his mother besides his birth mother, Ginny would be it.

She pulled away. "Anybody want hot chocolate?"

* * *

><p>AN So this story was based on my life here in Minnesota! We have snowstorms alot and I'm kinda confused as to why we don't have snow yet. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Have any ideas? Review! If you liked Review! JUST REVIEW :)

-Peace


	10. Confusion

**Two in a row? what is this? :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person:<strong>

Rose was confused.

It's her sixth year of hogwarts and the first time ever _truly_ confused. In a month and a half, there will be the annual ball for all the fifth though seventh years. She had refused to go last year after her heart break with Ethan. Now she wants to go, but has no one to go with. She's been asked by multiple seventh years automatically, not exactly sure why. It wasn't like she had anyone in mind. Or did she?

**Rose's POV:**

Hmm, I thought. There is Lorcan. We could go as friends. But then that'd be too weird. He's cute and and all, heck, he's one of the hottest blokes in the year. Most girls fancy him.

Then there's Alex Fields. He's this really sweet, cute, smart, quiet boy in Gryffindor that I adore. He's in my Arithmancy class. We talk alot during break and stuff. But, Albus is usuallythere so it's usually just awkward.

And then there's Scorpius Malfoy. My dad may have forbidden me from dating him ever, but that didn't stop us in our fourth and fifth years. He's one of my many "regrets." He's amazing, I'll admit it. And we didn't break up because we wanted to. We broke because our relationship was a distraction to OWLs. He wouldn't be all too bad.

So that is why I'm confused.

I don't know who should I pick. My choice will affect my future friendship with all three of them. I wish Tonks were here. I lay on my bed, thinking all this and chuck my pillow at the ceiling. Love is confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose will be having alot of romance in the next few chapters. And Alex Fields will be back! (Random guy I made up. Muggle-born)<strong>

**Questions?**

**Good enough for a review?**


	11. Star meets Rose

**Chapter is about Rose meeting Scorpius. Really short chapter but it had to be done.**

* * *

><p>"How's Ravenclaw going?" Albus asked from behind rose, frightening her.<p>

She jumped and turned around. "Oh, uh, great," she said, not really meaning it. She really missed seeing Albus all the time.

"You're lying to me-" Albus started but was interrupted by Rose.

"Who's this? Another dork you've made friends with?" Rose asked, staring at the blonde boy in front of her.

"Uh, no. This is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorp, this is Rose, my cousin."

Malfoy? Rose wondered. That sounds awefully familiar...

"Pleasure to meet you," Scorpius grinned, ignoring what Rose had said earlier.

As a matter of fact, it's possible he didn't hear a word. He wouldn't stop staring at Rose.

"Excuse-me? Is there something on my face?" Rose asked, touching her cheek.

"No. You're perfect," he whispered.

"Al?" Rose asked, confused.

"He's usually not this weird. I have no idea what's gotten into him. I'd better take him back to his dorm before he starts drooling."

"Yeah, you better do that," a rather dazed expression on her face.

"I'll see you around?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure."

"See you at Hagrid's at 7?" Albus asked.

"Of course! How could I miss it." "Alright then. Bye Rosie." She smiled. "Bye Al. Scorpius."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I love Reviews...Next chapter about Alex (Who came up in chapter 10) and Rose**


	12. Love ripples though the home of books

**This chapter is kinda crazy in my opinion. Anyway, it's about Rose and Alex Fields. Alex's Pov Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rose was reading her charms textbook in the library silently, minding her own business. She was in her favorite casual muggle dress, the one her father forbidden her to wear because of how revealing the front was. Her mother was completely fine with it, and she's modest. Her red hair was curled up around her shoulders, bangs covering her eyes. She was rather attractive girl. Maybe that's why she was one of the most popular girls. She was invited to everything and asked out all the time. She was that girl.<p>

I think I'm in love with her, seriously. I could never tell her that. One, I have zero guts. The fact I can talk to her without looking like a fool is a miracle. Two, I don't deserve someone like her, I'm not that person.

As I sat across from her, watching her every move, she finally noticed me.

"Oh, hey Alex," she smiled, giving a little wave. "Didn't see you there."

That tends to happen I wanted to say. I smiled instead. "What are you doing?" I asked, wanting to slap myself. What a stupid question. I knew what she was doing. it was obvious.

"Studying for the charms quiz. I feel like I'm not getting some of it."

"Would you like some help?" I asked, not sure where my mouth was heading with this. It's like I couldn't control it anymore.

"That'd be great!"

I walked over to her and sat at the edge of her chair. looked at what she was reading. The movement behind different jinxes.

"I just can't get them right?" she said frustrated.

"Alright, take your wand out. Alright now, you say rictusempra while you lift and flick you're wand. No, lift _then _flick. Here, let me help you," I put my arm around her to reach her right hand. Wow, my stomach feels really weird. "Okay, so 'rictusempra!'" I said, while lifting and flicking her hand. I nearby rat started to laugh at a very high pitch. "You see," I ask, turning to look at her face. I was inches away from her.

"You know, I didn't really need help..." she started, looking into my eyes.

"Oh really?" I wasn't surprised at all. I gently brush her bangs from her face, not sure who was controlling my arms and hands.

Rose did something I didn't expect at all. She kissed me. And I didn't hesitate to kiss her back. Not for a second. After several moments, I reluctantly pulled away from her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Kissing you, what do you think?"

"Why, not that I mind or anything."

She sighed slightly. "I don't know why," she said truthfully. "I'm just...confused about all this."

"About what?"

"The ball," she confessed.

"Don't tell me you haven't found someone to go with?" I asked, slightly hopeful.

"I have plenty of people who are willing. Just no one that'd I'm willing to go with myself. The right person hasn't asked yet."

"Well," I started, feeling I had a chance, "I have a question."

"Spill."

"Will you, Rose Weasley, go to the annual ball with me, Alex Fields?"

She bit her lip and my heart shrank. She's going to say no. "I'd love to. On one condition-"

"I guess I'll be going then..." That's when I comprehended what she said. "What? You will?"

"Course. You're my friend."

"Friend," My heart fell a couple feet. "Right." I stood. "Maybe kissing you're friend wasn't you're best move then, was it?" I have no idea why I was so angry all of sudden. "Do you always kiss your friends like that? Cause that could really throw a man off. I can't believe this Rose." I couldn't. I watched her mouth hang open in surprise.

I walked away, not looking back, not once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So this chapter was kinda interesting to write. This was supposed to end with them going to the ball together but that didn't happen. You'll see more of this later on. The Ball should be coming up soon as well<strong>


	13. First one on the way

**A/N Next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hermione hummed as she put different pieces of clothing away in Ron's and her room. She spun and danced as she did this; happy it was winter, even though Christmas has past. As she continued to put things away in her closet, she saw a very familiar white wedding dress. She glanced at the time. "Ron won't be home for an hour or so," she thought.<p>

She ripped off her jeans and Weasley sweater, not minding right now where they flew at the moment. She pulled the dress over her head and slipped her arm though the one strap. She then started to zip up the side and found that she could only zip it up three fourths of the way up. She was so confused as to why it wouldn't zip any farther up. She looked in the mirror and found out why. Since the wedding nearly five years, she must have put on a couple pounds. When realization finally hit her, tears streamed down her cheeks, she was upset with herself. She looked in a mirror once again. It's a rare occasion at which she would cry, and now really wasn't the time.

She gently pulled off the dress and put it back in her wardrobe. She didn't plan on telling Ron. She carried on with her day as usual.

The following week, Ron and Hermione were lying in their bed, exhausted from the New Years Eve party the entire Weasley family went to at George's house. Ron was fast asleep and Hermione had woken at least an hour earlier.

She felt incredibly nauseous, which was odd. She ran to the bathroom and vomited her last meal.

Ron woke to find his wife out of bed. This is wasn't anything out of the usual. Hermione was always up at crazy hours working on different things for the ministry. But that's when Ron heard it. Ron was immediately at her wife's side, watching with sadness as she continued to toss her food into the sink. It felt like hours before she was done. To his surprise, she looked like her normal self afterwards. No signs that she just puked all of her insides out written anywhere on her face.

"Hun, are you…alright?" he asked uncertainly.

"Uh, yeah fine." She turned away and walked out of the bathroom. She crawled back into to bed after realizing it was only four in the morning. She sighed in frustration. Why is she feeling this way? She then started to put the pieces together. The weight gained, the morning sickness, her monthly being late: she was pregnant. There was no other explanation for it. She'd go to St. Mungo's in the morning to make sure. And then she mentally groaned. Unless she wanted the entire wizarding world to know, she'd have to do a muggle pregnancy test.

That afternoon, she did what she needed to do. She drove to the nearest muggle pharmacy, denying any questions Ron asked her. She picked up the pregnancy test and paid before entering her car once more. Her original plan was to test it immediately when she got home. She was far too anxious now to wait that long. She decided to go to the nearest restaurant and do her business in one of the loos.

She parked in a fast food parking lot, grabbing her bag and the test. She walked into the women's bathroom, happy no one else was there and pulled out the test and read it's instructions as she followed them. It then said to wait five minutes for the results. She paced the room in anticipation, not caring for the knock's on the door of impatience. The five minutes felt like hours, but it was worth the wait. Why, because the results came positive. Hermione let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She placed a hand on her stomach and glanced in the mirror. She couldn't help but grin widely.

Hermione placed the test in her bag, unlocked the door and disappareted to her car and sped home. She was there within minutes. Before she entered the house, she wiped the grin from her face, not wanting to give anything away. She casually entered the kitchen where Ron was enjoying the remainder of the cookies they had baked together for Christmas.

"Hey Ronald," Hermione said, taking a cookie from his plate and sitting next to him.

"You're home early," he commented, not evening glancing up at him.

"I know. I didn't go to work today."

"Oh? And why's that? Are you feeling sick again?" he asked immediately.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "No, I just had some errands to do." She took a bit from her cookie and looked out the window, wondering how she'd tell Ron the news.

"Why are you so….joyful?" he asked, confused. He glanced out the window, looking for some kind of revelation. Finding none, he looked back at her.

Hermione took both of his hands in hers and looked him in the eye, ready to tell him. "Today, I went to a muggle pharmacy-"

"I knew it was because you were sick!" Ron injected.

"Uh, no, not really. Just listen." She took a deep breath. "I went to a muggle pharmacy to get a pregnancy test."

Ron's eyes widened….in confusion. "What's that?"

Hermione sighed. "It's what muggle women use to find out if their pregnant or not. Anyway, tested myself and," she grinned wider. "I'm pregnant."

Ron stared at her, taking in the words he had just heard. "Wait, so there's a little midget in there?" Ron asked, referring to her stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ron! That's your daughter you're talking about!"

"Daughter? You realize this is a Weasley right? It'll be a boy."

"Oh whatever. But isn't it great?" she asked.

"Oh course, Mione," he stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You know how long I've been waiting for this moment?" he asked into her hair. She shook her head. "Just a bit before Ginny and Harry had James. I've been fantasizing us having seven little gingers running around the house, similar to what I grew up with."

"Seven?" Hermione gasped in horror.

"If you want, I mean," Ron hurriedly added. "However many. I just want to have what Harry and Ginny have right now."

Hermione took one of Ron's hands and placed it on her stomach like she had with her own earlier. "We will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was kind of iffy about this chapter. What do you think? REVIEW!**


	14. Dates, Hurt, Faults, and Love

**A/N ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER! enjoy! Sort of a sequel to chapter 4. Minus the pregnancy.**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Harry asks from the front door. He's been standing there for nearly half an hour. Ginny was getting dressed for their date down the hall and she was taking longer than she did back when they were teenagers, barely of age. Harry really didn't understand it. Even after being married for fifteen and a half years, he still doesn't understand it. Now Lily was soon to reach that age and he was worried as to what to do. He made a mental note to ask Bill.<p>

"Yeah, just a second, hun," she finally called back.

Harry tugged at the collar of his suit. He felt very warm and close to impatient. It wasn't like she had any reason to impress him. They were already married. Harry sighed.

James started laughing at his son from his portrait, finding the whole situation hilarious.

"Oh, shutup," Harry said, annoyed. "You have no idea what the bloody hell this is like."

"Well, pup. I think I do. I'm married you know. Lily was the queen of taking her time when it came to dates and special outings."

Harry didn't say anything. He really didn't want to hear another story that ended in his parents snogging. They disturbed beyond anything else.

Ginny walked out of the bathroom moments later. Harry's jaw literally dropped. She was wearing a blank dress that flared out at her knees. It was tight, revealing every curve. She also had the silver locket around Harry hadn't seen her in something like that in years.

"You can't wear that," Harry said, more harshly then he intended.

"And why not?" Ginny asked angrily.

"I don't need any other blokes looking you up!"

Ginny started to laugh. "Don't worry, I have you don't I?" she touched his cheek gently before heading out the door.

Harry grinned at this, thinking it will be a good night. Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Harry was taking Ginny to a muggle restaurant in London. That would be the reason why they had to drive there. Ginny was ranting about how worried she was about leaving the kids alone all night. "So many things could go wrong," she was saying.<p>

"Their fine!" Harry exclaimed for the seventh time.

"How can you be fine with this?" she asked. "This is the first time we've ever left them home alone. With Lily using magic as if her fingers were wands, anything could happen.

Harry swerved around a car as he placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder gently. "Teddy is great with all three of them," he spoke softly. "And if need be, he'll call us. He's of age now and they'll be fine. I'm worried too. Thinking about it won't get us anywhere. Chances are, nothing is going to happen. All their doing is flying on their brooms." He pulled into the parking lot.

"What would I do without you," Ginny asked, visibly calmer.

Harry opened the car and went around to open for Ginny.

Ginny looked up at the restaurant, which appeared to be a five-star hotel as well. Her mouth hung open. It was nearly a hundred feet tall and the decorations and lights covering the outside were almost blinding. It was one of the fanciest places in all of muggle London.

"Goodness Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as they walked in; they were immediately hit by a heavy aroma of different pastas and sauces. A waitress took the couple to the table Harry had reserved earlier.

The night flew by, or so it felt. Ginny was saying what kind of stuff she was doing with the Prophet when the phone in her purse rang. This is odd, she thought. She searched for it in her purse and went outside to answer it.

Harry sat worriedly in his seat. Teddy and James are the only ones that ever call Ginny and that was only in emergencies circumstances.

When Ginny returned, her face showed the news before she said it. "Lily's in St. Mungos. She fell off her broom and fractured her skull."

Harry stood abruptly; ready to leave at any moment. He grasped Ginny's hand and apparated, not caring if people if they finished their meal. His appetite had vanished.

They landed in front of St. Mungo's within seconds. Before Harry was even able to register the fact they were there, Ginny was inside, at the desk.

"Where is she?" Ginny panted. That was the upside of everyone knowing you. The healer took the couple to the room Lily was in. Ginny's heart broke, seeing her daughter laying so life-less. Harry sat in the chair next to her and clasped Lily's hand.

"She's sleeping," Teddy spoke. That was when Harry and Ginny finally became aware of their surroundings. Albus and James stood on the right side of her bed, not moving or saying anything. Teddy was near the window, looking out with such gloom.

"Is she alright?" Ginny asked quietly. Her eyes were still glued on her daughter.

"They've bandaged her head to stop the bleeding," Albus said. "Her skull will take several days to heal."

"Thank Merlin," Ginny murmured.

"She will have to stay here until she is fully healed though. Maybe longer," James added softly.

They stood in silence, all but Teddy looking at the young red-headed girl. She was only ten and she looked as if she had just fought a war. She was covered in scars from the fall and dried blood covered her arms and neck. But she hadn't, and she was still there, fully alive. Her breathing was gentle and calm, the only sound filling the room.

"It's all my fault," Teddy said so quietly that you had to strain your ears to hear.

Harry immediately protested. "It is not, Ted—"

"I could have prevented it. I should have kept an eye on her."

"Stop it," Ginny said firmly. "You couldn't have stopped it."

"I could have caught her, I could have slowed down the fall! I should have protected her," Teddy shouted, wiping fiercely the tears dripping from his eyes. He then got quieter, "you guys trusted me to keep all of them safe. I failed."

"It was an accident. Even if you were watching her, she would have fell. She's going to be fine."

"Yeah, maybe she's going to be fine. She was still hurt! She'll hate me, forever."

"She won't hate you," Albus spoke. "She loves you. Maybe you made a mistake, so what? What matters is she's going to be fine. Plus, if anyone is to blame it's_"

"—me," James injected. Albus gaped at him. "Yeah, I said it. Who was there when it happened? Me. I could have easily saved her from this mess," he gestured around the room. "If it was anyone's fault, it's mine. She's my own sister. I was too full of myself to look out for her." With that, he marched out of the room.

Harry looked at Ginny and ran after his son. "James!" he called.

James didn't stop until he was outside. He closed his eyes, angry with himself. "All my fault," he whispered.

"James!" Harry said for the seventh time.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"What you said in there," he panted, "isn't at all true! And you know it! Stop beating yourself up about it!"

"Why?" he shouted. "You I'm the reason this happened. I'm a horrible person, horrible brother, horrible boyfriend, horrible son, horrible nephew, horrible cousin…" He started to sob uncontrollable in Harry's arms like he once did as a child.

Harry wasn't sure what to say. This definitely not a side of James he's seen before. Whatever happened to the old, cheerful James? Harry rubbed his back, thinking of when he did this with him when he was three or four. It felt like hours for James's sobs to slow down, and then finally stop.

"James Sirius," Harry murmured. "You are not a horrible person in anyway. Albus, Teddy, and Lily love you. Your girlfriend, Rebecca is it?"

"Rachel," James murmured.

"Right, Rachel. I bet she cares very much for you. If you really were a horrible person, she wouldn't have fallen for you to begin with. All of your aunts and uncles adore you, your cousins too. And you know who loves you more than anything?" James shook his head against his Harry's chest. "Your mum and I. With all of those people caring for you, how can you possibly be bad? What happened with Lily isn't something you could have controlled. Even if it was your fault, which it isn't, we'd still love you."

"Hey dad?" James said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I…I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN What do you think? REVIEW!**


	15. Brother to Brother 2

**A/N Teddy's Reply to James's Letter in chapter 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mate,<em>

_I warned you that you'd miss me when I left. I mean, come on, I am obviously the coolest kid in school, who could blame you?  
><em>

_I'll be at your Quidditch match! Heard you were playing Ravenclaw; Going against Rosie! Now that should be a good game. And forget about Finnegan. He won't be captain for long if Professor Longbottom has anything to say about it. _

_I swear I told you about Victorie; I mean, how could I forget? Does mum know? It'd be bloody embarrassing if she did. Forget mum, does Sirius know? He'll be disappointed that I'm actually serious about someone. And when I say serious (not Sirius), I'm super serious. Mate, she might be the one J_

_What is this I'm hearing about Rosie having a boyfriend already? Does Uncle Ron know about this? I don't think he'll take it well. I mean, she's supposed to be an innocent 11 year old! COME ON!_

_James, you realize Rachel isn't new, right? She's been there the whole time. In fact, you met her when you were like 8. Her father works with Ginny for the prophet. Surprised you don't remember her. She must be something really special now if she's got the fruity side out of you. And you must realize, shagging a girl isn't all that happens in a relationship. Victorie has taught me that. And take it slow. You're only in your 4__th__ year. You have plenty of time. Rush it and you'll lose her before you know it. (Merlin, Victorie really has changed me)_

_As you can see, I'm not home and I haven't really been home recently. I've been in Diagon Alley, working. I have a job! It's nice to have some extra galleons but I miss being home when everyone's up. It's impossible to have any free time with Auror Training and working at Ollivanders._

_Good luck little brother,_

_Teddy_

* * *

><p><strong>AN What did you think? Review! **

**It might be a while for any more chapters. I worked really hard on the three I posted today. Give me a week and the ball should be posted, depending on school. Thanks for reading my story! And remember to check the original story "The Future learns the Past." This is just a rip off series **


	16. Annoyance, Music, Tears, Intimacy

**A/N Rose and Scorpius moment. 7th year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rose's POV:<p>

I rolled over in my bed, hearing the music coming from Scorpius' room and groaned. Every morning, he had music playing. It was like an alarm, one you couldn't turn off.

I looked at the time. 7:30. I could sleep a whole 'nother thirty minutes! It was only October and I was really wishing I wasn't head girl anymore. I can't even sleep in on Saturdays!

I attempt to sleep once more but the music just got louder. I mentally curse and get out of bed, ready to tell Scorpius off. On my way out, I pass by a mirror. My hair was on end. I messily pull it into a bun. Satisfied, I leave and knock on Scorpius' door. The music stops and I hear footsteps. I place a glare on my face and when the door opens, it soon fades to a silly grin. Scorpius didn't have a single layer of clothing covering the top half of him and you could definitely tell this kid worked out...a lot.

He smirked at me, catching my stare. I redden as he lets me in.

"Like what you see, huh," he asks as if he already knows the answer.

"No, of course not," I shake my head.

"Rose, we've been dating for nine months. I know that look." I blush redder and look anywhere but at him. My eyes land on a black guitar. "When did you get that snazzy thing?"

"When I was nine," he said offhandedly.

"Have you been playing since then?" I ask, irritated he never told me this.

"Yupp, every morning."

"Wait, you _play_ every morning? I thought you just listened to music to bug me!"

"Nope. I just wrote music best in the morning. Only time I get to myself."

"_Write?_"

"Yes, in fact," he picks up his guitar and sits on his bed, "I wrote one about you this morning."

A goofy grin spears on my face. "Really?"

"Really."

I sit next to him and watch in amazement, as he plays so quick and well. When he's done, I continue to stare at him. "You don't sing too, do you?"

He chuckled. "I do, in fact; all the time. I have yet to find words for this one though."

Suddenly, I find myself angry inside. "How come you never told me?" I ask quietly. Scorpius looked up from the neck of his guitar, startled by the question. "I thought we were done with secrets," I murmur.

"As friends, I never found it necessary. Now, you're always so busy whenever I've wished to show you."

"Too busy?" I ask in confusion. "You're the busy one!" With Quidditch and everything else you do!"

"You play Quidditch, too!" he said defensively.

"You are way more involved than I am. Then you have multitudes of friends you're always with and-and you leave to be with your parents for extended periods of time, not to mention the fact you-"

Scorpius put a thumb on my face and wiped away something. I felt for my other cheek. It was soaked with...tears. Damn it, I was crying! In front of Scorpius no less! I turn towards the door, so embarrassed. I never wanted Scorpius to ever see me this way, especially over something so stupid. Turns out, Scorpius has a mirror on the back of his door. Perfect, right? He could see every tear fall from my face and I hated it. I closed my eyes tightly, wanting to escape this moment.

I felt a familiar set of strong arms wrap themselves around my torso. I closed my eyes even tighter.

"Rose?" Scorpius says into my hair, "You know it's okay to cry, right?"

That did it for me. I couldn't hold the tears of pain in anymore. Years of thinking I could do it on my own and that I could be strong escaped my body.

Scorpius' POV:

I was incredibly confused.

One moment, we were doing great. I played the song I wrote for her and it seemed to be going great. Now I'm holding my crying girlfriend. What did I do wrong? Whatever it was, it must have been pretty bad cause the sobs only got worse as time went on. I continued to hold her close to me, running my fingers through her red, soft, curly hair. Once the sobs reduced, I kissed the top of her head. "Rose?"

"Yes?" she said so quietly I could barely hear her.

"That wasn't just about our argument, was it?" I asked, calmly.

I felt her take a huge breath before answering. "It was _way _more than that. I'm sorry you had to see that."

I immediately started shaking my head. "Don't worry about it, love."

"I'm sorry that I started going at you when you didn't do anything wrong," she continued.

"It's fine, you were right, I haven't been around enough. I'm sorry, Rosie-"

"I'm sorry I'm such a screw up," she continued once more. "I don't know why you even-"

"STOP!" I nearly shouted. Rose jumped. "Stop apologizing, okay?" I turned Rose's head so that she is facing me. She refused to meet my gaze. "Stop apologizing for things you can't control. You are one amazing girl that I am in love with and-"

"You're in love with me?" she asked softly, looking up at me.

I went silent, just realizing what I had said. Was I really in love with Rose? If I'd ever lost her, I don't know what I'd do with myself. She means the world to me. Yes, I did indeed love her...more than anything...anyone. So does that mean I'm _in _love with her?

"Uh, yeah. I am." Her eyes immediately lit up with happiness. I smiled and touched her cheek, wiping the remainder of the tears away. "I, Scorpius Malfoy, am in love with you, Rose Weasley."

"I love you, too, Scor."

I scanned her face, taking it in. Even with the sadness still evident on her face, she was still seriously beautiful. Her bright, luminous, brown eyes stared up at me. Her nose and cheeks were sprinkled with the slightest of freckles. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun. And her lips, oh her bright, cardinal colored lips had a small lustful smile on them. I had a very strong urge to kiss her. And I did just that. She reacted almost immediately and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her around the waist and pulled her into my lap. Our tongues slowly intertwined as we kissed harder, both of us wanting more. We pulled away nervously, both blushing slightly.

"That was...amazing," Rose panted.

"Uh, yeah," I breathed. I glanced at the time. "Crap, breakfast starts soon and we had an announcement to make beforehand about the ball."

Rose glanced at her attire and a panicked look reached her eyes. "I-I have to go. Meet you in the common room in five!" She raced out of here before I could respond.

Oh, Rosie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry it's been a while! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! REVIEW!**


	17. Weddings and Tears

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.****

* * *

><p><strong>Weddings and Tears<strong>

"Father?" Lily called, still needing assistance with her dress.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Could you tie my gold bow? I can't seem to do it right."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Harry got down on his knobby knees, careful not to wrinkle his dress robes. He tied the large bow tightly, being careful not to hurt his daughter. "Is that good?" He questioned.

"Perfect. Thanks daddy!"

He slowly stood up, fixed his robes, and started walking out the door.

"Wait!"

Harry turned, concerned by the tone his youngest child used. "What is it?"

She looked down and a small tear escaped her left brown eye. Her father rushed to her side, confused. He pulled her fragile figure close to him, and she she continued to silently cry. It was strange, really, seeing her so upset. She rarely cried, even as a small child. She was normally so energetic and always smiling bright, her pearly white teeth lighting her visage.

"What's wrong, Lily-pad?"

She hiccuped, wiping her pale cheeks, still refusing to look up. "I'm-worried."

"Whatever for?" Harry tried to study her face to find any clues written of what is causing such sorrow.

"Teddy is leaving me."

Harry mentally slapped his forehead. Of course! Teddy marrying Victorie meant that he would be committing himself to another girl, leaving young Lily behind.

He gently wiped her cheek with his thumb. "That isn't what is happening at all, Lil."

She shook her head, disappointed that her own father didn't understand her dilemma.

"Lily, you have to understand-"

"Understand what? That-" he silenced her.

"Let me finish." She sighed, defeatedly. "You must understand that Teddy is not leaving us. He will still be home for Holidays, weddings, to simply visit... You'll still be able to play with him. He'll still read you books and watch muggle films with you. It's just now that he is getting married, he'll have more priorities. He'll have to begin work, spend time with his new wife," Harry chuckled at his next thought "maybe you'll see little Teddy's running around soon, too." Lily had to laugh at that. "You see, he still cares for you dearly and will come by whenever he has time. He isn't leaving. He is simply starting new beginnings."

Lily sighed, wiping her face. "Fine. It doesn't mean I'm going to like it," she said stubbornly.

"You should speak with him about it. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"Alright. I will have to later. I need to hide now."

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Fleur and mum will kill me once they see my face. They spent hours on my hair and makeup."

Harry laughed. "I wish you luck."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Review!**

**I apologize for late updates. I am a very busy girl with very little time on her hands to write! Sorry! Since summer is here, when I'm not practicing for musicals, I will update!**

**Remember, this story is a side of The Future Learns the Past! Please read both!**


	18. Cuts and Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuts and promises<strong>

Once he heard the unmistakable sound of the front door slam, Neville knew his wife had experienced a difficult day.

He got up off of their bed and headed towards the sound of his wife. He was not at all prepared for what he saw. She was covered in bruises, cuts, gashes, and blood.

Her soft blue eyes looked up to reach his. When she saw the look of worry that had painted itself on her husbands face, she began to shake her head. "I'm fi-"

"Don't you dare say it," he whispered. "Don't you dare lie to me."

"Love, I'm fine. Honestly. It isn't as bad as it looks."

"Hannah, have you seen yourself yet?" He asked softly.

She frowned slightly, shaking her head.

Neville gently took her hand and brought her to their room so she could use the large mirror. Her hand flew to her mouth and started to sob. Neville pulled her into an embrace. She winced by his touch. "Oh, hunny." He swore to merlin he would curse who ever did this to his girl.

"Sit down. I'll be right back." He ran to the kitchen to grab a cloth and some warm water in a bowl. He came to find his wife sitting in the middle of the bed they shared. He set the bowl and cloth on the dresser and sat in front of her. He began to unbutton her uniform. "Love, not now."

He shook his head and continued. She didn't fight it. He flinched at what saw under her pale blue shirt: more blood and cuts.

"Hunny, what happened?" He asked gently.

"Nothing."

He looked at her sternly. "Tell me."

She let out a sob. "I can't."

Neville lifted her chin up, forcing her deep brown eyes to meet his worried hazel ones. "Please?"

She sighed, defeatedly. She folded her hands over her skirt and stared at the chipped finger nail paint. "I was working and it's Hogsmead weekend. So naturally, Hogwarts students were out and about. Three Slytherin seventh years came in. I asked them what they wished to have. One said Firewhiskey. I told them they needed to be of age for that. So they left."

"It was that simple?"

"Not quite. They came back. But they tripled in numbers. The boy that had asked earlier asked once again, this time with a wand at my throat and a smirk of evil on his face." She took a deep breath. Neville reached for her hands. "I firmly said no once more. And that's how I got this lovely cut on forehead. Then it all began. They began to hex me nonstop. I had left my wand up here since I was running late this morning so I had no protection. And no one helped me. They used jinxes and curses I've never heard of in my life. It frightened me to no end. They asked once more after I was on the floor in a pool of my own blood."

"You didn't deny them again, did you?" Neville asked in horror.

"I had to. So a tall blonde one knocked me out. I assumed they left afterwards. That was hours ago. I only just woke up."

Neville stood up in anger, punching the wall with a force that shook the entire apartment.

"Stop that!" she exclaimed.

"I should have been there for you. I should have stopped them."

"It's fine-"

"Do not dare say it was fine. You are hurt!" he yelled.

"Shouting won't do me any good," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment. He grabbed the cloth and bowl and sat back down. He washed away ever bit of blood covering her body. He tossed her blood covered clothing and grabbed her favorite night gown. He slipped it over her head. she couldn't help but smile at her husband. He was now sitting behind her and began to give her a massage to ease away the pain from today. She sighed slightly. "Thank you, love."

"Anything for you."

She turned to face him and kissed him. He developed a silly grin on his face.

"I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you again, Hannah."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Two updates in one day! Does this make you happy? It should. Haha. I hope you enjoyed them! I'll be back soon…hopefully. REVIEW. It'll motivate me to get faster with updates!**


	19. Mum

Mum

Screeches of delight and amusement filled the Burrow as kids played and ran through the numerous parts of the house. Bill was tickling a very squirming little Victorie. Fleur was holding her new born, Dominique. Audrey, next to her husband, had a hand on her very impregnated middle. George was laughing as he saw one after another fall into one of his practical jokes he had planted all over the room. Teddy was running around the room, visiting all the familiar faces in the Weasley family, except Charlie. He was in Romania.

"Hi Unca 'on," he grinned, showing off his missing tooth.

"Hey big guy," Ron replied, smiling widely.

Teddy held up four fingers.

"What's that?" Ron said in a baby like tone.

"For!" he exclaimed, failing to pronounce the numbers correctly with his childlike accent.

Realization dawned on Ron's face. "Oh," he said dramatically, slapping his forehead. "You are four!"

Teddy grinned even wider, happy he understood. He jumped from the tall boy's lap and ran to find another familiar face. He stopped and looked at Hermione for a minute but kept going.

Harry walked into room, having just gotten back from the loo. Teddy screamed in delight and ran to see his Godfather. He tripped over a small truck and fell flat. He immediately started bawling. Harry looked down in horror at him. Ginny, without hesitation, picked the small boy up into her arms and held him close as his wails only got louder and louder.

"Where does it hurt, sweetheart?" She asked softly.

He desperately pointed to his head. She rubbed it gently.

"Do you want ice?"

He nodded furiously, tears streaming down his face.

She took him to the kitchen in search of ice. Once she found some, she places it in a small bag and places it on his head, gently bouncing him up and down. His crying calmed down only slightly. She sighed and walked up the stairs into the room she and Harry were staying in for the week. She continued to bounce him in his lap, hoping to subdue his crying. She laid down on the bed with him, hoping he would at least cry himself to sleep. She closed her eyes, ready to rest when she realized the young boy was still fully dressed. She groaned and got up again to summon his clothes from a room above theirs. A bright blue pair of footie pajamas flew into the room. Ginny pulled the boy upright and started to unbutton his shirt and pull down his pants, humming softly. Suddenly Teddy's look of sadness and sorrow turned to happiness and excitement. Ginny gave a warm smile, slightly confused as to why he was suddenly so happy. "What's so exciting?"

"Daddy!"

Ginny frowned slightly, unsure of whom he meant.

"DADDY!" Teddy yelled louder.

Ginny searched the room and turned around to find her boyfriend grinning at her.

The red-haired girl smiled at Harry in relief. "Thank Merlin," she murmured. Harry kissed her temple as he took the boy from her arms. He finished to dress the small boy and laid in bed with him. Ginny laid on the other side of Teddy and closed her eyes.

"I want mummy!" Teddy said loudly. Their eyes shot open.

Harry exchanged a confused glance with Ginny, not sure of what to tell the small boy. The giggling boy held his hands out to Ginny. "I want mummy!" he repeated.

Her brown eyes grew, tears welling up in them.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "Take him."

Ginny took him back and smiled through her tears.

Harry loving looked at the scene, happy to have a family, happy to have a new beginning.

"Ginny?" He whispered after Teddy fell asleep.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be an amazing mother."


	20. Perfections and Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. JK Rowling does!**

Perfection and Secrets

"_He's just perfect. He's kind and gentle but_

_humorous and fun to be around. I've fallen _

_for him. Fallen hard_."

I stopped writing as I heard a noise outside of my door. I attempted to cover the parchment as Teddy burst into my room, but he noticed and a glint worthy of my Uncle was visible in his eyes.

"What's that?" He asked, his tone overflowing with curiosity.

"Uh, nothing. What are you talking about?" I said very fast, tripping over my words.

He grinned. "Then why is your face redder than a cherry?"

"It's what?" I exclaimed in horror, my hands jumping to my face and I walked quickly to look in my mirror. Huge mistake. Teddy had the parchment in his hands before I could do anything about it. I wanted to crawl into a corner and cry.

He murmured the words to himself as he read. "Victorie, what is this?"

"It's-nothing," I lied, still failing to create words. I don't want him to know it's about him. It's too embarrassing.

"You're in love with someone?" He asked softly, taking a seat on her bed.

"Uhh..." I heaved a sigh, "yes, I am."

"Oh."

An unwelcome silence filled the room for what seemed like ages. I sigh and sit next to him on the bed. He looks distraught.

"Ted-" I said, breaking the silence.

"Who is it?" He asked over my voice.

Silence once again filled the room.

"I can't say," I said barely audible.

"I thought we told each other everything," he said in a deadly whisper.

"This is different-"

"How?" His voice louder than before.

"I-" I couldn't bring words to come out of my mouth. Tears threatened to escape my eyes.

Teddy took a glance at me and his eyes softened immediately. "Oh, Tor, Im sorry," putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't be. I just-I can't tell you right now. I will when the time presents itself." I felt him nod.

What am I going to do?

_~TorTedTorTedTorTedTorTedTorTedTorTedTorTedTorTedTorTedTorTedTorTedTorTedTorTedTorTedTorTedTorTedTorTedTorTedTor~_

It had not been more than three days before he began to nag me every chance he got. He tried to casually bring it into conversation. He tried to catch me by surprise with the question in the strangest places (I have to leave my house if I want to pee in peace when he is over). He tried to bring gifts and my favorite treats to lure me into it. I didn't cave in once.

Little did I know that his next plan would put all others to shame.

We were at the Potter's home. Teddy volunteered to watch Lily so Harry and Ginny could have a break and go on a date. James and Albus refused, claiming they had other things to do. Teddy asked me to accompany him. We're on break and since his OWLs are around the corner, we would be seeing each other far less often.

Teddy was reading Lily a book out of her favorite muggle series: Nancy Drew. He started reading those books to her when she was very young. Now, of course, she is old enough to read them herself, but that was their special bonding time that neither of them wanted to change.

I was in the kitchen, making dinner for the three of us. Pasta with Alfredo Sauce. Teddy's favorite.

My thoughts continued to stray to the Metamorphmagus sitting on the couch. I don't know what would do without him. We've been close for ages, being the oldest out of our large family. We had a connection that I couldn't quite explain. I don't think he's noticed though. Why would he? He's been in and out of relationships since second year. He could get any girl he wanted, why would he ever want me. He probably just thinks of me like a sister. I sigh, and begin to serve the meal on plates.

"Dinner's ready!" I yelled.

Dinner was a dull affair. Lily chatted and told many stories. Teddy jokes with her, kindly and gently. I sat, eating my food slowly, too much on my mind.

"Victorie? Vic?" Lily asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you listening?"

"Umm, yeah."

Lily continued on with another story and I look back at my food. I felt a hand on my knee. I look up to meet Teddy's questioning eyes. I gave a weak smile and returned to examine the meal.

Minutes went by and we were done. I began to collect plates, but he stopped me.

"I've got it. You can bring Lily to bed."

I nod and turn my attention to the small redhead. I put on a big smile and say, "time for bed!" I start to walk out of the room with her, but she turns around and runs at Teddy. He smiles down at her and hugs her back tightly. "Good night!"

"Good night, Lils! Sleep tight!"

Lily runs up the stairs to her room. I follow behind and get her to bed. Twenty minutes later and exhausted, I sit on the sofa in front of the fire. I wrap a blanket around my shoulders and my mind wanders once more. The man that is constantly in my thoughts soon sits next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I'm-nothing's wrong. I-I really don't want to talk about it."

He frowned for a moment and moved his gaze to the blazing fire in front of us. I watched him carefully, waiting for anything. And then it comes. A mischievous glint formed in his eyes for not the first time this week.

"Who do you love?" He asked.

I was taken off guard by the question. "What?"

"Who do you like?" He rephrased.

"I-Teddy, can we not?" I asked softly.

"Just tell me! I've been dying to know."

"Teddy," I said desperately.

"Tell me or else," he said with a grin. Such a perfect smile played those luscious lips. I wanted to kiss him very much. I shook those thoughts away and said "or else what?"

"I'm glad you asked," he said, a grin wider on his face.

He began to do the unspeakable. He began to tickle me. Tickle me! I began to laugh uncontrollably as his fingers traveled my body at top speeds.

"Stop! STOP!" I yelled through my laughter.

"Tell me who you love!"

"N-NO!"

"Then I will continue!"

I gasped for breath and thought about the situation as best I could while being tickled. Should I say it? If I did, it would change everything. But I also can't be tickled any longer.

"TEDDY!"

"Yes?" He grinned again.

"I'll tell you. If you stop."

"Nice try."

"I swear!" I laughed.

"Nope" he said, switching to my sides where I am most ticklish. My laughter increased and I said it. It slipped right out of my mouth. He stopped tickling me immediately. Only sound the room had now was the flame of the fire and my heavy breathing. I regretted saying it. I regret telling Teddy Lupin that I'm in love with him.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, tears slowly escaping my eyes. "I shouldn't have said anything. I should go." I get up as fast as I can, but before I can make a step, Teddy grabs my hand and pulls me to him. I am now seated in the lap of Teddy Lupin.

"Don't apologize," he whispers before covering my lips with his. It was a sweet, gently, and slow kiss. We part and Teddy stares into my eyes. He wipes every tear that has fallen down my cheek.

"Tori, I love you. So much. You don't know what it means to me that you have fallen in love with me. I was scared. So scared that you had fallen for someone else when I had read that note. It tore me apart. But now," more tears fall down my cheeks, "I understand." He kisses the tip of my nose. "I'm so happy," he laughs, pulling me close to him, hugging me tight.

"I love you, Teddy."

"I love you, too," he says and my heart melts.

**REVIEW!**


	21. The Negative Effects of Love Potion

**WHOA! Another update in a 24 hour period? What is this madness :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters (besides Rachel, Steven, and Andrew) or Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The Negative Effects of Love Potion<p>

The chatter was loud in the Great Hall as students ate their dinners one February evening. At the Gryffindor table in particular, James and Fred sat, digging into their meal at high speeds so they can get to Quidditch practice on time.

"Hi James. Fred," two girls said as they walked by them, giggling to themselves as they found their seats.

James made gagging noises at Fred, clearly disgusted by them. "Why don't they just let it go? I will never date either of them. There is only one girl I fancy and that's Rachel," he said, dream notes coming out of his mouth as he said her name. His head drifted over to the table down from them where she sat with her own friends. She caught his gaze and blushed slightly and waved, but quickly turned away, a smile still playing on her lips.

Fred followed his gaze and groaned. "Why haven't you asked her out yet? There is a Hogsmeade trip coming up, you know."

James snapped back into reality, "is there? When?"

"Valentine's day."

"What about Valentine's Day," Roxanne asked as she took a seat next to her cousin.

"Hogsmeade trip is the same day."

"Oh, I'd be careful," Roxanne said in warning, grabbing a plate and beginning to scoop potatoes onto it.

"Why?" Fred asked, mouth full of vegetables.

"Love potion," she said lowly, looking around.

"What about it?" James demanded, getting seconds on ham.

"It's been floating around. Girls are getting desperate since Valentine's Day is next week."

"What's that got to do with us," Fred asked.

"You are two of the most popular boys in your year! There is bound to be potions flying at you soon enough."

James moaned in annoyance.

"Also, I would watch out for that Jessica Green," Roxanne said even quieter, leaning in

"Jessica who—"

"Jessica Green!" she said impatiently. "Hufflepuff chaser." They stared at her, still lost. She rolled her eyes and said "the one all the boys think has a nice set of knockers."

"Ohhh!" They said in unison.

Roxanne looked at them in disgust. "You guys are ridiculous. Anyway, she has it in for you."

James set down his fork and folded his fingers together. "So let me get this straight. Jessica _Green_ wants to slip both of us love potion so we can take her to Hogsmeade."

"Correction. She wants to slip _you _love potion," she said, gesturing towards James. "And she is going to do it soon."

_Why me_, he thought in displeasure.

* * *

><p>A brown owl soared through the open window of the Gryffindor dormitory, holding a package.<p>

It landed at the foot of James's bed, pecking at his uncovered toes as he slept. "Stop," he moaned in his sleep, attempting to kick the bird away. The bird moved to his face and snapped at his nose sharply. "OW!" James exclaimed, sitting straight up. Fred stirred awake and sat up a bit, glaring at his best mate.

The owl cooed and flew back to the package at the foot of his bed. James snatched it up and opened it. A package of cookies sat in a pink, heart shaped container. James picked one up and was one second away from taking a bite when Fred yelled.

James glanced over at his cousin, asking silently what that was about.

"Love potion."

James eyes widened at the crime he almost committed. He closed the box and chucked them at Fred. He caught them. Fred then opened the box himself and whined. "They look so good!"

James frowned, "I know." He glanced at the time. "It's nearly four. We should still be sleeping."

"Bedtime it is! Night," Fred said, placing the box on his bed stand.

"Night."

* * *

><p>"I really enjoyed my time with you today," Rachel was saying as she entered the boys' dormitory.<p>

James smiled, "I like spending time with you." He took the bags of things they shopped for and began to remove anything that belonged to him and arranged them into his old belongings.

"These chocolates are so good!" Rachel said a moment later.

"What chocolate?" James said absent-mindedly.

"The chocolate in the heart shaped box." James' head shot straight up.

Rachel mistook this action for anger and began to apologize, "I assumed it was yours and you wouldn't mind. I'm so sorry—"

"That's not the issue," James whispered.

Rachel was confused. "What? What is the—"

"I'm going to need you to calm down and stay calm when I tell you this." Rachel nodded. "Those chocolates contain love potion."  
>Rachel's eyes grew huge and she stood up so fast and began to yell at him. "You were planning to feed me <em>love<em> potion? Did you really stoop that low?"

"Rachel! I can explain—"

"Explain what? That you needed _love_ potion so I would go out with you? How long has this been happening, huh?"

"Rachel."

"This is _so_ like you, too!" she exclaimed, pacing.

"Rachel."

"I should have listened to everyone that gave me warnings about you."

"_Rachel!"_

"What?" she snapped, finally listening.

"I wasn't the one that bought those chocolates nor am I the one that put love potion in them. A girl in our year sent them to me in hopes I would fall for them and ask them to Hogsmeade."

"So what you are telling me," she began, stopping her pacing, "is I'm going to fall in love with another _girl _within a matter of minutes. A _girl._"

James nodded his head, sadly.

"Happy Valentine's Day to me," she murmured before passing out.

* * *

><p>Fred, Andrew, and Steven's laughter rang through the entire dormitory as James recounted the story of the day to him.<p>

"So you mean to say, you took Rachel out on your ideal date; the one you have been planning for ages. And then you took her up here, I assume for a good snog. And then she falls in love with Jessica Green?"

The tan boy rolled around on his bed, roaring with laughter when James said yes.

"Oh, shutup."

"This is going to go down in books!" tears were pouring down his face from how hard he was laughing. Steven could barely breathe and Andrew had the hiccups.

"It was all worth it."

"What?" Fred asked, wiping his face and calming a bit. The other boys were paying close attention, confused.

"It was all worth it," James repeated as he pulled his covers over his body and magicked the lights to go out.

"What does that mean?"

"I asked her out when we were in the hospital wing."

"And?" Fred asked eagerly.

"She said yes," James said, smiling to himself, closing his eyes.

"Dammit!" Steven exclaimed.

"He still got the girl," Andrew said in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!<strong>

**-Peace**

**P.S. What are you're thoughts on Rachel? Let me know and input any addition ideas also in a review!**


End file.
